moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Space: Aftermath - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the straight-to-DVD feature Dead Space: Aftermath. * At the beginning of the film, numerous corpses and pieces thereof can be seen free-floating in space amidst a field of debris. * A group of soldiers from the USG Abraxis board the drifting USG O'Bannon only to find that virtually everyone on the ship is dead. Bodies have been eviscerated, gore is littered everywhere and bizarre symbols have been written on the walls in blood. * The Marine unit finds four survivors aboard the O'Bannon: Nolan Stross (a major character in the Dead Space 2 game), Dr. Isabel Cho, Nickolas Kuttner and Alejandro Borges. When the Marines approach the group of survivors, a delusional Kuttner grabs a plasma cutter and shoots one of the soldiers dead. The group are all then incapacitated and taken back to the Abraxis. * Following the rescue and detainment of the survivors, the film's story is told in an episodic format from the perspective of each character as they undergo interrogation. The first of the survivors to be questioned is Kuttner. Kuttner's Story * Upon finding a Marker fragment on the unstable Aegis VII, Kuttner begins experiencing hallucinations brought on by the still-active Marker signal. He witnesses the death of his daughter who had died several weeks prior, watching in horror as a blurred object speeds past and strikes Vivian, causing her neck to twist until her head snaps off. * Kuttner continues to hallucinate, envisioning Rin as a shadowy monster that kills Vivian right in front of him. * After his interrogation, Kuttner breaks free of his restraints in a fit of homicidal mania. He snaps the neck of one of the guards and uses a plasma pistol to kill another guard and a doctor. * The delirious Kuttner runs through the corridors in search of his daughter, shooting two guards that try to stop him. * Kuttner is wounded and follows the hallucination of Vivian towards an airlock. The Vivian apparition urges her father to join her outside and Kuttner opens the airlock just as a squad of soldiers approaches. The airlock opens and Kuttner and the six soldiers all die as they are blown out into space. Borges' Story * Borges recounts how he got his artificial arm in a mining accident, stating that fifteen people had died in the event. * As Aegis VII begins to come apart, a large chunk of rock erupts from the surface and destroys an evacuating shuttle. * Three more shuttles are destroyed by colliding with debris from the planet. * Aegis VII explodes and large chunks of debris collide with the O'Bannon. A number of crew members are killed, two of which are shown on-screen. Two female bridge officers die when their consoles violently explode. Stross' Story * Stross begins experimenting with the recovered Marker shard, studying its effects on dead human tissue. Using a the body of a dead crew member taken from the morgue, Stross analyses the fragment's recombinant effects. Proximity to the shard transforms the corpse into a Necromorph and Stross, in a delirious state, releases the creature from containment and it kills his lab assistant. * Stross hides in a service vent while the Necromorph enters the engine room and goes on a killing spree. At the same time, the signal from the Marker shard starts to reanimate the bodies in the morgue. * A group of Necromorphs enter the crew deck and start tearing people apart left and right. * After returning to his quarters, Stross, under the Marker's influence, envisions that his wife and infant son have turned into Necromorphs and he kills them both with a plasma cutter. Cho's Story * Cho and the medical staff enter the morgue only to find that the corpses that were on the tables are all gone. The only corpses remaining in the room are those of the recently slain staff on duty. One body transforms into a Necromorph before Cho's eyes and charges at her, but she runs out of the room and seals the door behind her. * A Necromorph breaks into the sickbay, but Kuttner is released from his restraints and uses a plasma saw to cut the creature apart. * A crew member driven insane by the Marker attacks Cho and Kuttner with an axe, but is grabbed by several tentacles and pulled out of sight, presumably killed. * Cho enters Stross' quarters to find the eviscerated remains of Stross' wife and son who died by his hand. * A crew member's head is cleaved in half horizontally by a large Necromorph. That Necromorph is then killed when another crew member blows its head off. * Leslie Pallas - A security officer on the O'Bannon. As Cho, Stross, Kuttner and Captain Campbell head down a service duct to escape the Necromorph horde, Leslie follows but a tentacle grabs her ankle, pulling her back to be murdered by the horde. * Lana - A member of the O'Bannon crew and a devout Unitologist. As the survivors make their way to the engine room, Lana finds what appears to be her roommate Jenny in a corridor. Jenny, however, has turned into a Necromorph that kills Lana by spitting acid in her face, completely eating away the flesh from her skull. * Campbell kills the Jenny Necromorph by shooting it in the face and reducing its head to mush. * A chunk of debris breaches the hull, causing several Necromorphs to get vented into space. * Marcus - A security officer on the O'Bannon. When the hull in the engineering section was breached, Marcus held on for dear life. Unfortunately, a Necromorph jumped him and both of them were blown out into space. * Captain Campbell sacrifices himself in order to buy the others enough time to destroy the Marker shard. The captain rushes out into the Necromorph horde and sets of an incendiary grenade, incinerating himself and most of the creatures. * After reaching the engine room, Borges is jumped by two Necromorph Infectors, but kills them both with a flamethrower. * A large number of Necromorphs attack the group and Borges and Kuttner stand their ground, gunning down as many of the monsters as possible. * Cho throws the Marker fragment into the core of the ship's Shockpoint Drive. The shard is completely obliterated and with its signal cut off, all the Necromorphs remaining on the ship disintegrate into bloody sludge. Category:Extras Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Dead Space: Aftermath